The Potter Boy
by Freshie2013
Summary: Meet James Sirius Potter...The vain oldest child of Harry Potter. He was sorted into Slytherin and loves it there. He's rivals with Mya Longbottom, Neville Longbottom's youngest child. But something changes inside of him his seventh year and he finds himself slowly falling in love with the girl that hates his guts.
1. Chapter 1: The Defiant One

Chapter One: The Defiant One

"James Sirius Potter get your ass down here right now!" Ginny Potter screamed up the staircase to her oldest son

"No!" Came James' response

Ginny's face started to turn the same color as her hair. Both of James' younger siblings sat back on the couch watching their mother. Albus sat silently with wide eyes and Lily, who was usually buzzing around, was silent and confused with what just happened.

"How much do you want to bet mum is going to hex him?" Lily whispered to her older brother

"Lily shh." Albus hissed

"James Potter, you are not going to call your aunt what you called her, disapparte and lock yourself in your room!" Ginny screamed "You're going to get your arse down here, before I hex your door down and bring you down here by the ear myself. I swear to God James, I will! Just wait until your father-"

"Shut-up mum!" James screamed appearing at the top of the stairs "I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid of dad! I called Aunt Hermione a mudblood, because that's what she is! Or a filthy mudblood as Blaine would say."

"You better watch your mouth James Sirius!" Ginny threatened starting up the stairs, towards her oldest son. James' brown eyes didn't leave his mother's brown ones. There was nothing but anger in her son's eyes. Honestly there was some times when she didn't know who her son was anymore.

"No." James responded, his bottom lip curling up into a sneer

"You're going to apologize to your aunt as soon as your father gets here. I can't even show my face around my own family; I hope your happy. Ginny snapped "I never thought your horrible attitude would embarrass me, but congratulations James, you proved me wrong." Ginny said pushing past her son and heading towards her room

James turned his head over his shoulder towards his mother. "Is that really the best you've got? Trying to guilt trip me?" He laughed

Ginny looked down at her son with a hurt expression plastered across her face, but he wasn't phased by anything. She just shook her head and closed the door to her room. Once she was inside, she silenced the room and let all of her emotions out, knowing she was a horrible mother.

James went down the rest of the stairs and found both Albus and Lily staring with wide eyes at him. "What?" He snapped

Lily's eyes darkened, but she turned back around and turned her attention back to the book she was trying to read before her brother and mother apparated into the house. Albus didn't back down though.

"You shouldn't have said those things to mum, and I shouldn't have called Aunt Hermione that, again." He stated

James walked over to the couch and he and Albus' eyes locked in on each other; green against brown. James finally broke away and lightly slapped his brother on the cheek a few times. "Don't try and be a hero Al; it never ends well."

"Are you threatening me?" Albus demanded glaring at his older brother "Because your pathetic threats don't scare me."

"My dear little Albus who said it was a threat? It's a promise." James hissed

"You know you're not so tough with your goons not around. Big deal, you called Aunt Hermione the m-word, made mum cry and threatened Albus. None of that is out of the ordinary if you ask me, you're losing your little Slytherin touch." Lily said finally speaking up

James looked at his sister and then burst out laughing. Albus looked over at her as well, bewildered. "Do you want him to hex us?"

"James may be an ass, but he wouldn't dare touch us." Lily whispered. She then turned to James. "You know you make Zabini and that Goyle idiot do all of your dirty work, while you get all of the praise. I bet you never even put a spell on anyone."

James' eyes darkened. "Goyle and Zabini don't do my dirty work, they take the blame for my dirty work. Nearly everything they've gotten detention for, I did."

"There's something to be proud of." Albus muttered under his breath

"Trapping Moaning Myrtle in a toilet second year; me, putting a tripping spell on Longbottom fifth year; me with Goyle's wand. Then there was the time I hexed her and sent her to the Hospital wind." James started to laugh remembering everything

"That was you?" Albus snapped jumping off of the couch, jabbing his wand into his brother's chest, gripping the wand so tight that his knuckles were turning white

James whipped his wand out and pointed it at his brother's neck. The two black haired Potter boys stood glaring at each other. Lily tried to pry between them, but it didn't work. James finally let out a laugh as he smirked.

"Come on Albus hex me, or do you not have it in you?" Albus lowered his wand and James sneered at him. "Coward, I don't know how you managed to get into Gryffindor. You're a disgrace to our family name."

"I'm not a coward!" Albus bellowed shoving his wand into James' neck

"Albus don't; you don't have to prove anything. He's just trying to get you going. Remember what Mya said." Lily said touching Albus' arm

At Mya's name, Albus pointed his wand back down and turned away from James. James snorted with laughter.

"Yes, just listen to Longbottom Al." He noticed that Albus tensed up at her name and James started to laugh even more. "Oh you love her, don't you Albus? This is great; the coward and the fool."

Albus spun around furious. Lily shrunk away, not wanting to be in between her brothers. "SHUT-UP JAMES!" Albus bellowed. A glass on the coffee table exploded and James' eyes widened.

James went to respond to his brother, but there was a loud popping sound and Harry Potter stood in the living room, between his two angry sons. He looked between the three of his children already knowing something was wrong.

"Would someone like to tell me, why I got a message from your mother, hours before I'm supposed to be home?" Harry asked, his eyes finally landing on his oldest son

"Why are you looking at me? Everything isn't always my fault." James huffed, his brown eyes snapping with angry

"Because I know how you are James."

"He called Aunt Hermione a-"

Albus covered up his younger sister's mouth, before she could say anything else. "Don't get in the middle of it." Harry looked over at his two younger children. "Do you have anything you want to add?"

Albus and Lily's eyes turned from their father to James, who gave them a threatening stare in response. Both of them chose to shake their heads then to speak. Harry shook his head.

"You two go upstairs. I would like to talk to James alone."

The two didn't take their father's words as advice, they both took off running up the stairs and locked themselves in Albus' room. Once Albus and Lily were gone, Harry turned his attention back to James.

"I didn't do anything wrong." James defended before Harry had a chance to speak

"That's where you are wrong son." Harry said taking a seat. "I'm not an idiot James; I know that you called your aunt a mudblood twice. Your mother took you to your aunt and uncle's to have you apologize for calling her a mudblood, and you proceeded to do it again. I didn't raise you to be this way. Muggle-born people aren't below you James Sirius Potter. Your Grandmother was a muggle-born witch."

"That sounds more like grandpa's problem, not mine." James cut in dryly

"You are not going to disrespect my mother!" Harry bellowed standing up

"Oh, but you'll let me disrespect your best friend. Thanks for letting me know where your loyalties lie father."

"Go to your room!" Harry finally snapped after a few angry and tense seconds

"I'm seventeen years old; you can't tell me what to do!" James snapped getting in his father's face

"You still live under my roof and are my son! You will do as I say!" Harry roared

James stared into his father's angry green eyes. After awhile he finally backed down and disappeared out of the room. A few seconds later, Harry heard the sound of a slamming door and the whole house shook. James was a powerful young wizard and his anger only strengthened his powers. Harry sighed and sat back down, running his fingers through his hair. He was getting more and more grey hairs and he swore it was from his children.

For awhile the house stayed quiet. Albus and Lily were probably playing a game and James had probably soundproofed his room again. Harry finally pushed himself up out of his chair and went up the stairs to his and his wife's bedroom. He knocked on the door softly and then went in.

"Ginny, it's me." He whispered

His wife didn't move though and Harry felt his heart drop. He hated the fact that James could make his own mother feel this way. Ginny always gave everything to her son and his attitude since he had gotten sorted into Slytherin six years ago, kept getting worse every year. Honestly there was times Harry didn't know what to do with his son. Neither of his other children acted like that, so Harry wondered what went wrong with James. Harry went over to the bed and put his arms around his wife. Ginny finally looked up and Harry saw that her brown eyes were still puffy.

"I figured you were home when I heard James' door slam shut." Ginny muttered

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I don't know what's gotten into him." Harry said running a hand through his still shaggy hair

"Gotten? He's been like this for as long as I can remember and it's ridiculous. He's on his final year of Hogwarts and I don't like the monster he's turned into. I don't want him to go into the world expecting everyone to give him everything, because of us." Ginny sighed "Sometimes I feel like we've failed out son."

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and then sighed. "We didn't fail James Gin. He got old enough when he didn't agree with us and choose to make his own decisions, that we couldn't control. We lead him down the path we thought was right, but in the end he choose his own path. Look at the bright side, two out of three are on the right track." Ginny sighed and Harry knew his joke had failed. "James will eventually come out alright. He's a smart kid Gin; he just doesn't like using his brain."

Ginny snuggled up to her husband. "I hate having a rebellious child."

"Every family has one." Harry pointed out

"I feel like he's changed every second since he was sorted into Slytherin-"

"I think he feels like he's the black sheep of this family. Everyone in your family, in my family, they've all been in Gryffindor. He's the first to not be in the family house. That's a lot of pressure for one person."

"He never said anything to us." Ginny said. She was starting to sound hurt again.

"He has his _friends_." Harry said sourly. The two Potters tired to be open minded the first time James brought his friends over. After they hung Albus upside down and locked Lily in the closet, Harry and Ginny didn't want their son to associate with those boys. That was the first time James ever yelled at his parents and the first time they noticed a change in their son. The happy, excited boy they said good-bye to, had turned into a sour, unhappy child in a matter of a few months.

Harry kissed Ginny's head after a long period of silence. "It's a new year; you never know what will happen."

**Well here is the first chapter of ****The Potter Boy****! I've had it done for awhile, but I wanted to wait until I was done with ****The Slytherin Inside**** and I'm almost done with it. I'm really proud of this story and I can't wait to get more into it. Yes James is a total jerk and that's what he has to start out as in order for this story to work. I'm going to tell you a few things now, incase you haven't read one of my stories before. Mya Longbottom is one of my Ocs; she's the youngest daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Blaine Malfoy is Draco and Astoria Malfoy's son and the older brother of Scorpius. I made him up for this story. He's James' best friend and an even bigger jerk then James. Then the next OC to be introduced is Hazel Weasley, she is Ron and Hermione Weasley's youngest daughter after Rose and Hugo. I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Longbottom Girl

Chapter Two: The Longbottom Girl

Albus and Lily stood looking at everyone running around trying to catch their trains. James was ahead of them pushing his trolley through the crowd. Harry and Ginny took up the rear with Ron and Hermione. Rose and Hugo were just ahead of them leading a nervous looking Hazel. The family finally reached the barrier between platform nine and platform ten. Albus shook his head as he watched James glance over his shoulder at his family, and then took off running through the barrier. Harry just caught sight of James as he started running.

"JAMES!"

James managed to give his family a smug look before disappearing. Hazel pulled her trolley to a stop next to her older cousins and siblings. She slowly shook her head. "I miss the old James."

"Funny, I barley remember the old James." Rose commented

"Let's face it, we'll never get the old James back. We're stuck with this jurk." Albus spoke up

"We shouldn't be worrying about him." Lily said turning to Hazel, giving her cousin a small smile. "We need to focus on Hazel; it's her first year."

The adults reached the kids before anyone could say anything else. Ron put his hands on his youngest daughter's shoulder and smiled down at her. Harry's attention was on the barrier where his son had disappeared. Hermione noticed Harry's look first and touched his arm.

"Don't worry about him Harry. The stress is turning all of your hair grey." She teased

"She's right mate. We're both really worried about you. James has been grinding away at you and Ginny. It's unhealthy and even mum in making comments Gin." Ron commented turning to his younger sister

"I can't believe everyone knows I'm a failure as a mother." Ginny groaned

"You're not a failure." Harry insisted taking his wife's hand and casting his best friend a look

"Hey I didn't mean it in a bad way." Ron defended, putting his hands up. "I'm just trying to-"

"Ron." Hermione cut in, silencing her husband

Rose looked down at the watch her mother had given her for her fifteenth birthday. She gasped seeing what time it was. "Mum, dad! The train is going to be leaving in seven minuets! We have to go!"

She took off running through the barrier before anyone could stop her. Hugo rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get her."

"We haven't even left or started school yet and she's already freaking out." Hazel commented before the two of them disappeared with their mother

"Ginny, you and the kids go ahead. I'll be in there in a second with your brother." Harry insisted kissing Lily on the cheek

"Harry?" Ginny asked looking at her husband as Lily and Albus went through the barrier. Harry just shook his head and smiled at his wife. Ginny still wasn't sure, but she went through the barrier after her children.

"Harry is everything okay?" Ron asked looking at his best friend

"Can everyone tell I can't handle my own child?" Harry asked

"Harry-" Ron started scratching the back of his neck

"Ron just answer my question; it's your nephew we're talking about." Harry pointed out

"Your son seems to do a good job of letting the world know no one can control him. There's a bright side to this year though; James will be out of your hair this year." Ron tried hitting his friend on the back

"Yes, there's the silver lining." Harry sighed

"Hey, I have Rose to deal with. She's turning out to be more and more like her mother everyday. That's just what the world needs."

"Two Hermiones" Harry laughed

Ron looked at his watch. "Shit Hermione will kill me if I miss Hazel getting on the train.

The two men ran through the barrier. Hermione rushed over to her husband followed by her three children. Harry and Ron couldn't tell who was angrier; Hermione or Rose. Hugo looked like he could care less about what was going on and Hazel looked like she was about to pass out.

"Dad we have to go!" Rose said annoyed "I promised Scorpius I'd meet him on the train. He already got on the train with his brother and James. I'd like to get on the train before it leaves." Rose said in an annoyed voice

"Rose sweetie I'm here; I'm seeing you off, you can go now." Ron said kissing his oldest daughter's head "I will see you when you get home for Christmas break."

Rose smiled and kissed both of her parents on the cheek before taking off onto the train. Hugo looked back and forth between his parents. "Well bye." Hug shrugged before running off after his older sister.

"Hugo!" Hermione yelled

"Hermione just let him go. The kids are in a hurry." Ron insisted. They watched as Lily and Albus said good-bye to their parents. Ron finally remembered his youngest child. "Hazel, honey you have to get on the train."

Hazel nodded her head and kissed both of her parents good-bye. "I love you." She yelled before jumping up on the train.

Ron and Hermione joined their friends trying to find their children's faces as the train started to pull away. Ginny smiled as she caught sight of her other nieces and nephews along with Lily and Albus. Lily waved harder to her mom and then Ginny saw her daughter fall over and her oldest son's friends soon appeared in the window. She bit her lip knowing there was nothing she could do now.

Albus lead the way through the train as it started to move. The halls were packed with kids trying to get to the windows, to see their parents one last time. Lily followed after Albus and then spotted Hazel trying to get through the crowd as well. She grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her up to Albus. The three of them managed to find an empty spot. They smiled and waved to their parents. Lily saw Louis and Dominique with Rose, Scorpius and Hugo, and she knew they were probably waving to her parents as well. Lily continued to smile and wave to her parents, once she saw her mother made eye contact with her. Suddenly she felt a strong force crash into her side and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. Hazel quickly bent down to see if her cousin was okay as laughter rang through the train. Lily looked up into the familiar pair of cold pale eyes, belonging to James' best friend, Blaine Malfoy.

"Can't stand on your feet Potter?" The blond boy laughed

Albus caught sight of their older brother laughing by Blaine's shoulder as Hazel helped Lily back on her feet. "Really James? Does it make guys feel big and bad picking on small girls?"

"Aww Al we weren't talking about you." James snickered

The idiots that knows as James' friends (other than Blaine) were Alexander Zabini and Vincent Goyle. The two of them laughed at what their friend said along with Blaine. Albus grinded his teeth together and Lily kept her eyes on him, and Hazel behind her, remembering what happened to her brothers, only a few days ago. James just laughed again.

"What are you going to do Al, blow up another vase?"

"I'd like to see him try." Blaine sneered

Albus pulled his wand out and pointed it at the four seventh years. Lily watched her brother with wide eyes, as James laughed. "Look Blaine Alby pulled his little wand out."

"Don't make me use it." Albus threatened

"Albus stop." Hazel tried, but no one listened to her

"I dare you to use it." James edged, pulling his wand out. The other three Slytherins copied his action and pointed their wands at Albus.

"Haven't you four learned not to threaten the younger students; especially is their your relatives?"

The voice cut through the hall with an annoyed tone. James groaned, knowing exactly who it was. He had known that voice since his first day of Hogwarts.

"_Hurry up sweetheart; you don't want to be late for your first day do you?" Ginny asked leading her family through the train station. James ran to keep up with her, and Harry trailed behind, carrying Lily on his back and holding Albus' hand. "It's right through this wall dear. Oh Harry look it's Neville and the children." _

_Harry looked up at his old friend's name and smiled. Neville saw the Potters and approached them leading a small girl. James looked the girl over and didn't see anything special; in fact she kind of reminded him of a mouse. The girl pushed her glasses up her nose to look at James better as their parents talked. _

"_Shouldn't you be at school Neville?" Ginny asked after her husband had finished shaking Neville's hand _

"_It's Mya's first year; I wanted to see her off properly. My baby is finally starting Hogwarts." Neville beamed _

_The small brunette blushed at her father's words, as the three adults looked at her. Harry and Ginny also smiled down at the young witch. _

"_It's James' first year too." Ginny said looking between the two eleven year olds. "Maybe you two will become good friends." _

"_Sure mum." James said starting to get uncomfortable. He looked over at Mya; she didn't exactly look like anyone he wanted to befriend. She half reminded him of his Aunt Hermione, on the verge of becoming a nerd. His bet was that she'd make Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, like her mother. She defiantly wouldn't be sorted with him. "Can we go now mum? I don't want to miss the train." _

"_Alright go ahead James, Mya why don't you follow after him." Ginny suggested _

_Mya nodded her head and followed after James. "Good luck." She whispered to him, but he didn't hear her. The two of them ran through the wall and waited for their parents separately. After a long time of good-byes James and Mya finally boarded the train. Mya noticed that James was ahead of her, trying to find a place to sit. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Once James spun around and was looking at her, she spoke for the first time around him. _

"_My older brother and sister have a compartment; you can sit with us if you like." _

_James stared at her for awhile. He really didn't know what to think of this girl. He really didn't want to sit by himself though. "Sure." _

_Mya smiled and lead the way through the crowd. She got to a compartment, where there were two identical kids sitting. They were blond and kind of on the chubby side. Mya opened the compartment and the two kids turned towards her. James saw that the two of them also wore glasses, but that's the only thing he could see that the three kids shared. The girl adjusted her glasses and then smiled at her little sister. _

"_There you are." She then caught sight of James behind Mya. "Who's that?" _

"_James Potter, can he sit with us?" Mya asked_

"_Of course." The girl said, but the boy didn't look very happy. James waited for Mya to sit down first, before he sat down nest to her, across from her brother. "I'm Alice and this is our brother Frank. It's nice to meet you James." _

_James continued to stare. "Hi." _

"_James is a first year like me." Mya said after awhile, breaking the silent tension. _

"_If you don't mind me asking, what house are you two in?" James asked _

"_Hufflepuff." The twins said in unison _

"_Like our mum." Mya whispered softly _

_James didn't know how to respond. He knew all about how their mother had died. His parents forced him to go to the funeral, but he stayed behind, not paying attention. This was basically the first time he had really met the Longbottoms. Luckily for James, the compartment door opened and three boys were standing there; a blond, a brunette and a black haired boy. The blond haired boy looked around the compartment and his eyes got wide seeing the three Longbottoms. _

"_Oh, eww." He commented before his eyes laid on James. "So what they've been saying is true; James Potter is on the train."_

"_And you are?" Mya demanded _

_The boy ignored Mya and continued to look at James. "I'm Blaine Malfoy and those two are Alex Zabini and Vincent Goyle." He looked over at the Longbottoms. "Honestly if you want to get anywhere in this school, I suggest you don't hang out with those losers. Why don't you come back to my compartment with us." _

_Blaine held his hand out for James to take. James looked over at Mya, she looked hurt by what the Malfoy boy had said about her. He then looked over at the three boys; those looked like people he wanted to be friends with. James smiled and shook Blaine's hand. James could see Mya's eyes go wide. _

"_Let's get out of here." Blaine said leaving the compartment. James followed after them, without a glance back at the Longbottoms. Part of him wanted to, but he didn't, so he could keep up with the others. _

_James spent the rest of the train ride with Blaine, Vincent and Alex. They were interested in James' family and the stories about them. When the train stopped, the boys stuck together to wait for their sorting. James saw Mya standing with another boy, he really didn't care though. Professor Longbottom unrolled the scroll and started to read off names. James didn't pay attention until he heard a name he recognized. _

"_Goyle Vincent." _

_James looked over at his friend and smiled. Vincent walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head for a few seconds and then screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!" Vincent smirked and walked over to the cheering Slytherin table. _

_The names continued to go on. James finally heard Longbottom's name called. She walked up to the stool and sat down. Her father placed the sorting hat down on her head and for awhile. _

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _

_Mya smiled big and hopped off of the stool. James stared at her for awhile. He had no idea how she managed to get sorted into his family's house. James didn't even hear Blaine get sorted into Slytherin or his own name called the first time. _

"_Mr. Potter?" _

_James blinked and looked up at Professor Longbottom. "Yeah?" _

"_Come get sorted." _

_James rolled his eyes and walked up to the stool. He sat down and waited for the hat to make its decision. _

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

_The hall went silent and stared at James as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. _

James spun around and saw Mya standing before him with her hands on her hips. He groaned, "What do you want Longbottom?"

"I was instructed to find you, so you could do your rounds. Eli and Bailey want you to get to the compartment. How you ever got to be Head Boy is beyond me."

"Yes, because no one is perfect like you Longbottom." Blaine sneered

"I don't have time for your shit Malfoy." Mya snapped "Can we please just go Potter? The less time I have to spend with you the better."

James watched as she walked away and shook his head, breathing heavily. "God I hate that girl."

**Ahh chapter two. I really do like how this story is coming together. So now you have met both Blaine and Hazel. I've got a confession to make, I was watching Glee and that's where the name Blaine came from. So James is turning out to be a lot like his grandfather. His and Mya's relationship is a lot like Lily and James I's relationship. Go figure their more alike then just their name. Did you notice that Mya said "Good luck" to James before he went through the wall? That's the first thing Ginny said to Harry and also the first thing Mya said to James the first time they met, not that James noticed; he's a pretty oblivious boy. But I really hope you guys like how this story is going. Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE to let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Snakes

Chapter Three: The Snakes

James leaned up against the wall after the train had stopped moving. Mya walked past him without blinking an eye in his direction. She walked off of the train and out of his view. Abby Nott walked out of the compartment followed by Penny Carrow. The two girls squealed and threw their arms around James.

"James!" Abby squealed

"What was your summer Jamsie? Your family anymore pathetic?" Penny asked batting her eyelashes

"They get more and more pathetic every time I have to spend time with them. My summer though, it was boring without you two." James smirked at the two girls

"Oh James, you always know how to flatter us." Abby cooed

James wrapped his arms around both of the girls and they both started to fight over James. The two of them finally quit and decided to both fawn over him. Once they stopped he wrapped his arms around them tighter.

"Girls there's enough of me to go around without you fighting over me. You're both my girls. Are you two ready for dinner?" He asked starting to lead them over to the carriages

"Of course we are!" Penny proclaimed grabbing a hold of James' hand

Abby took a hold of James' other hand and the two girls took him to the carriages. They stopped in their tracks when they saw who else was in it. Longbottom was sitting there next to Wood. There was a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs; James recognized Wood's younger sister who was in Hufflepuff and then Kaylee Chang was also up there. Kaylee beamed seeing James despite Mya's glares.

"James! Have a good break?" Kaylee asked as James climbed into the carriage across from her and right next to Mya. Mya kept her back to him though, refusing to even look at him.

"It was good." James nodded "You?"

"It was splendid." Kaylee gushed "My mother got engaged. They're planning on getting married over break; I was wondering if you'd come."

Kaylee continued to gush on and on and James found himself zoning out. He honestly could care less about what she was talking about. He never really understood his father's obsession with Kaylee's mother. The Chang girls were hot, but they were bloody annoying in James' opinion.

The carriage continued the bumpy way up to the castle. James could feel Abby's head against his one shoulder, but he really took no notice towards her. The carriage suddenly hit a bump and Longbottom went flying backwards into his lap. It took a second for them to react, and James threw Mya down onto the ground.

"God Longbottom, don't fall for me." He snickered as she glared up at him

"Please Potter, that's the last thing I would ever want to do." She snapped back ignoring Eli's hand as he tried to help her back up. She pulled herself back up onto the bench and spun around, causing her hair to whip James in the face.

"Someone should really cut that hair of yours." James snapped. He noticed she was ignoring him though and smirked. "Sure Longbottom resist me all you want, but deep down you know you want me."

Eli noticed that Mya's face was starting to turn red. He knew she was trying her best to bite her tongue and not give Potter what he wanted.

"Why don't you back off Potter?" He snapped "Can't you see we want nothing to do with you?"

"Lay off Wood." Abby snarled coming to James' rescue "Trust me none of us want to be around any of you either, especially you, Longbottom, and the ginger."

Courtney's head snapped towards Abby. "Hey leave me out of this. I've never done anything to you guys."

"No you're right, you just happen to have the same DNA as your brother. It's a pity, you could have had great potential." James snickered glancing up and down the fifth year

"Hey!" Eli snarled cutting between James' view of Courtney "That's my sister Potter!"

James laughed. "Yes because I went after your girl and now your little sister; I'm such a villain."

"Such a hot villain." Penny sighed romantically

"My girl?" Eli's face suddenly turned red

"No, no, no." Mya interrupted, her eyes wide "I am **not** his girl."

"Wow not even Wood wants you. Are you sure you're a girl Longbottom?" James sneered

Mya bit her lip; refusing to let Potter see her cry. She adjusted her glasses on her face and shook her head. She had always hated her glasses and swore this year she would find a new way to get rid of them. She was pretty, at least she thought so, sometimes. She had other things to worry about, besides looks like Kaylee, Penny and Abby. She had a brain and she wanted to make something of herself.

"Shut-up Potter." She snapped as several people laughed in the carriage

"Mya he's not worth it." Courtney stated rolling her eyes "None of the Snakes are."

"I didn't forget your crush on Holton." Eli snapped at his younger sister

"Eli let it go; it was last year." Courtney snapped

"Don't worry Wood; Holton would never go for your little ginger of a sister. My brother has class." Abby said rolling her eyes

"And this is why I don't like talking about Holton; thank you Eli." Courtney snapped in an annoyed tone

Eli went to respond, but James spoke up first. "No one cares you two. The bottom line is Holton would never go for a Ginger, Wood and Longbottom need to get a room and then maybe we'll find out if Longbottom is a girl or not."

"Somebody needs to lock you up in a room." Mya snarled under her breath

"I'm sure you'd love to be locked up in that room with me." James said leaning closer to Mya

She pushed him off of her and turned around to glare at him. "I'd rather hang myself by a broom."

"Of course that would require you to know how to ride a broom." James pointed out laughing

"I doubt any of your fat family members taught you how to fly." Bailey cackled

"My family is not fat!" Mya hissed her eyes glowing with anger

Kaylee giggled "They kind of are."

"No one asked you." Mya spat

"Don't worry Longbottom, I would never embarrass you, and put you on my team." James said placing his hand on her shoulder

Mya slithered away from James' touch. "Don't ever touch me again; or I'll blow your fingers off. You saw my Reducto spell yourself, now do you want to be on the other side of my wand?"

"I could take that as a sexual offer Longbottom." James smirked

"You're a pig." Mya snarled glaring at James

"Please like I'd want to touch you. I'm sure you've been with Mudbloods. You're as tainted as them as far as I'm concerned."

"Says the boy who's probably hooked up with more half-bloods than he can count, of course you can't count very high. Look at Kaylee, her father's a muggle." Mya said motioning to the dark haired Ravenclaw girl

Kaylee turned beat red and looked off. James barley glared in her direction. "She has a pure-blooded mother, it makes it bearable." He shrugged. Kaylee's eyes grew wide as she stared at James; she hated talking about her father who left when she was a baby. James kept on talking though, not noticing Kaylee's look. "It's not like she'd be my first choice to sleep with."

"Oh shut-up Abby; no one want to hear about how you and Potter sleep together." Mya interrupted

Abby's face dropped into a pissed look, but James smirked. "Don't sound too jealous Longbottom."

"Please you're the last person on Earth I'd want to sleep with Potter." Mya commented. She looked over at Abby, Kaylee and Penny. "Besides who knows what kind of diseases you have."

Penny glared at Mya through narrow eyes. "Are you implying we have diseases?"

"Well if the shoe fits." Eli piped up

Mya turned and gave him a look; she didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her. Eli knew what Mya's look meant, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"At least I've been with a guy and aren't a prude." Penny spat back angrily

"I'd rather be a prude than a slut." Mya stated defending herself

Penny went to say something else, but James stopped her. "Don't say anything you'll regret. I don't like Longbottom, but I know she gives out a powerful Reducto spell and wouldn't be afraid to put a Venus flytrap into your bed."

"Thanks for the thought Potter; I'll have to remember that one for sometime this year." Mya stated tilting her head slightly to the side; James couldn't tell if she was threatening him or not.

"Your welcome?" James murmured, unable to come up with a comeback

Mya looked stunned that James didn't say anything back to her. No witty comment or anything; he just fell silent. In fact the whole carriage had fallen silent since the two of them weren't talking. Penny, Kaylee and Abby had their eyes glued to James; while the rest of the carriage was eyeing Mya. They were all waiting for someone to say something next.

"Stop starting at us; we're not some freak show." Mya snapped

"I know James isn't, but are you sure about you?" Abby cackled holding her hand up for someone to high five her. James shook his head.

"Well we know why you're not in Ravenclaw." He commented

Abby gaped at him, but Mya turned away so he wouldn't see her smile. There's no way she was going to let James Potter see her laugh at something he said. Eli noticed though and gave her a look. Mya ignored the look and noticed though and gave her a look. Mya ignored the look and noticed the carriages had reached the castle's front gate; only a few more minuets left with these people. James seemed to have the same thought as her.

"Thank God we're almost there; I want out."

"Are you claustrophobic?" Courtney asked giving him a worried look

"No he didn't ask you carrot top, so bug off." Penny snapped

"Hey that's my sister! "Eli snarled

"Well it's true." Penny said flipping her hair over her shoulder

"Control your whore." Eli snarled at James

"You did not just call me a whore!" Penny snapped standing up

"Penny sit down; don't be stupid." James said reaching for her wrist. "Who cares what the Gryffindor kiss ass says anyway?"

"That's it!"

"No Eli don't." Courtney begged her older brother

Eli ignored her and lunged at James. Mya screamed as she got squashed between the two boys and then thrown on the floor of the carriage. Her glasses fell off of her face and then smashed when James' foot stepped on them. Everyone seemed to be too busy watching the two boys, who were inches from each other's faces, to notice Mya crouched on the floor, trying to find all of the pieces to her glasses.

"Punch him James!" Penny screamed

"No don't!" Courtney squealed not wanting to see the fight

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Wood!" The carriage flinched, no one had realized that the carriage had stopped. Professor Slughorn, the head of the Slytherin house stood watching them. His eyes were on the two standing boys.

"Is there a problem boys? I'm sure the Headmistress would love to see you first thing." Eli turned red and sat down as James smirked. "I thought so; alright everyone out."

Eli sprang out jumped out of the carriage and rushed into the castle. James wrapped his arm around Penny and heard Mya and Eli's conversation as he walked away.

"What happened to you?"

"You two pushed me and he snapped my glasses."

"Ugg I wish I could just punch him." Eli snapped

"I don't get why you care so much; Potter's just an asshole." Mya commented back

"Yes and someone needs to teach those snakes a lesson this year." Eli snarled. James didn't hear Mya's response as he lead Penny into the castle.

**Finally chapter three. Okay so this basically shows more in-depth of James and Mya's relationship…yeah they hate each other. If you couldn't tell Eli has a huge thing for Mya. Well I would really like if you guys reviewed. I don't know who's reading this; I love the chapter but if no one's reading it I'll probably cancel it. Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE. **


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl

Chapter Four: The New Girl

A few weeks later things had sunk back to the way they were every year; James was back to being the king of the school. He broke the rules and Professor McGonagall kept sending letters home to his parents, but James didn't get any howlers when they realized that they had no effect on their son. Ginny's angry shrills were enough to make Lily burst into tears and Albus turn pale, but James laughed whenever he got one.

James sat at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast. Abby sat on his one said and Penny sat across from him, since Blaine had taken his other side. The three of them were busy eating their breakfast, but James had his eyes on the Gryffindor table. He could recognize Hazel sitting at the table across from his target. Of course she got sorted into Gryffindor, just like the rest of the perfect Weasley family, and of course he was the only odd man out in the family. His attention wasn't on his youngest cousin eating her breakfast though, he couldn't really see much since her back was turned to him. His eyes were glued to Mya who sat across from Hazel. There was a huge smile on her face and James couldn't wait to knock it off of her face. Penny noticed that his eyes weren't on her and freaked out when she saw who his eyes were on instead.

"What are you doing?" She hissed

"Waiting." James said not taking his eyes off of his target. Wood was sitting next to her; it would be even better if he managed to get both of them.

"For her?" Penny snarled blocking James' view of Longbottom

"God no." James laughed "Why the hell would I be waiting for Longbottom?"

"You're staring at her." Penny whined suddenly becoming self-conscious

"Because I'm waiting for the mail call." James shrugged casually, ignoring the fact that she was whining like a five year old.

"You have something up your sleeve don't you?" Blaine asked poking his best friend with his fork

"Yeah." James laughed with a huge smile plastered across his face

"Why do you care anyways?" Abby asked looking at Penny while the two boys talked. "It's not like he's going to leave us for four-eyed Longbottom."

James flinched at the word four-eyed. He turned around and glared at Abby. "Who'd you call four-eyed?"

"Longbottom why?" Abby asked confused by James' angry face

"Oh okay." James said turning back to Blaine

Penny looked at Abby in confusion. "What was that all about?" She mouthed to Abby, who only shrugged in response.

"Beats me." Abby finally said before turning her attention to James. "We have practice today don't we?"

"Yeah an hour after breakfast." James said shrugging her away. "We're going to take the championship this year. I'll be damned if Wood takes my trophy on my last year of this. I'm captain and seeker; those damn lions wont beat me trust me. If Al's their seeker again, which I guarantee he probably will be, but I'll easily be able to take my brother. Trust me I inherited my father and grandfather's talent, Albus didn't."

"They won the title last year and the year before that with him." Penny pointed out before stabbing her waffle

"That's besides the point, anyone can beat Chang." James snarled "Dawson was a failure as a captain, he would never have defeated anyone. Me on the other hand, I plan to burry those three teams."

"About ninety percent of the Gryffindor team is made up by your family." Abby said

"A better reason to burry them." James said smugly

Blaine smirked. "don't tell me you wouldn't wanna see a few Weasleys with broken bones."

"Honestly I'd rather see Wood fall off of his broom and shatter something."

"Your wish is my command captain." An evil smile crept across Blaine's face

"You're the best beater a friend could ask for." James laughed

"So we're playing dirty this year?" Abby asked looking slightly concerned

"We're playing my way." James answered back

"I like it." Abby said smiling

"That's my girl." James said lifting her chin up with his finger

Abby giggled as Penny angrily stabbed her food. Of course Abby had James' attention during Quidditch season. That was the one thing Abby had over her; Abby was a skilled chaser, while being in the air made her nauseous. James loved Quidditch and Penny was quite sure he would marry the sport if he could; either that or himself.

"When we win this year I'll make sure to dedicate my snitch to you Penny." James said smoothly turning his attention to her

"Okay." Penny said giggling like a fool. James always made her felt like putty.

"Mail call." Blaine announced as hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall.

"Show time." James smirked turning his attention to Mya and the rest of the Gryffindor table.

This was going to be good.

**OOO**

"He's looking at you." Lily said plopping down next to Mya

"Who?" Mya asked looking up from the waffles she was proceeding to drench in syrup

"Got enough waffle with your syrup?" Hugo asked plopping down nest to Hazel nodding towards Mya's plate

"James." Lily said rolling her eyes at Hugo's lame attempt at a joke. "And if you think Mya's plates bad, I'm pretty sure Dom's been straight up drinking syrup."

"Have not." Dominique snapped from Hazel's other side. She had whipped cream and syrup piled up on her breakfast and she wasn't ready to let them tell her how to eat. "And what about James?"

"He's staring at Mya." Lily said nodding towards the Slytherin table

"Is that why I feel like someone's burning a hole in my skull?" Hazel asked glancing over her shoulder at her cousin

"I don't like that he's looking at you." Eli spoke up from Mya's side

"He doesn't scare me; I can always sneak that Venus flytrap into his bed." Mya's shrugged

"With James it's never a good thing if he's staring at you." Albus spoke up, shoving himself a seat between Mya and Lily, so he could be next to Mya

"Where have you been hiding all morning?" Rose spoke up looking at him from her book

Albus ignored her question and kept his eyes locked on Mya. "It means he's either into you or he has something up his sleeve."

"Which is never good with him." Lily said spitting apple juice everywhere.

"Seriously Lily, don't speak with your mouth full." Rose scolded wiping juice off of the side of her face and book.

Lily turned to her older cousin and went to open her mouth, but Dominique cut in, in her sing-songy voice. "Mail's here." Everyone gave her a weird look at the table. "What? I wanted to stop the argument before spells started flying. Look at those two red-heads; it was only a matter of time before the spells started to go."

Mya laughed, but jumped as soon as a package dropped onto her plate. "Hey I was going to eat that." She scolded her owl, who was sitting on top of Eli's head.

"Who sent you a package?" Albus asked handing Mya a bowl of raspberries

"It doesn't say." Mya said inspecting the package. She started working on trying to open it. "Maybe it's from Gran-Gran; she sometimes forgets to put that it's from her."

"Mya no!" Albus shouted, but it was too late, she had already pried the box open.

Mya let out a startled scream as a hand flew out of the box and nailed her in the face. She fell over off of the bench and held her nose where the first had nailed her and broke her glasses yet again.

"MYA!" Half of the Gryffindor table yelled as she fell backwards

Eli and Albus helped her back up from the ground. Blood was dripping from her nose as she pinched it. Albus held her broken glasses in his hands, his green eyes wide in fear. "Are you okay?"

"I just got punched in the nose! How do you think I'm doing?" Mya shrieked

"I'll take her to the Hospital Wing." Albus insisted looking over at Eli, who was also inspecting Mya

"No I got it." Eli claimed

"Just someone take me!" Mya snapped glancing between the two of them

"I got her." Dominique stated standing up and rushing Mya out of the Great Hall

Albus looked over at the Slytherin table, his eyes glowing with anger. He saw James laughing hysterically along with all of his cronies. Once James saw that Albus' eyes were on him, he winked at his younger brother, claiming the box to be from him. Albus angrily started for the Slytherin table, but Eli grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't." Eli ordered

"You saw him! He did this!" Albus snarled shoving Eli's hand away

"We'll find another way to get him back." Eli insisted

"You don't know James like I know him." Albus snapped

"Al, you know Mya's going to want revenge herself. She's not going to want you trying to defend her honor." Lily spoke up

Albus gave James a final glare. "Fine we'll do it your way."

**OOO**

"That was amazing James!" "It nailed her right between her eyes!"

"I swear I saw her cry."

"Back away, back away." Blaine ordered trying to push everyone away from James. "We can hear the story after practice."

James couldn't help but smirk. Ever since his prank on Longbottom, people had been swarming him, congratulating him on a job well done. He was glad he had Blaine to hold everyone back though. Blaine was right, story time would be after practice; right now they had drills to be running.

"Alright everyone out to the pitch." James ordered the team

The Slytherin team made it's way out of their dressing room and froze. James stood in front of the pack with Blaine, Abby and Holton all directly behind him. James, Blaine and Abby all looked pissed at the sight before them, but Holton looked confused. Scarlet and gold figures were flying around on the pitch, busy with a practice of their own.

Holton looked over at James. "I thought you said you reserved the pitch today?"

"I did." James hissed through clenched teeth

"Then what are they doing here?" Abby demanded

Before he could get a chance to respond five figures swooped down to the ground to face the Slytherin team. Wood stepped forward ahead of his four other teammates who were on the ground with him. James recognized the red and blonde hair of his relatives and rolled his eyes; of course they were here.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Eli demanded glaring at the other captain

"I had the pitch reserved today, so how did you sneak your way onto it behind my back?" James snarled

"Clearly the little red headed and blonde weasel freaks weaseled their way in." Blaine spoke up sticking his nose in the air

"Let me at him!" Dominique screamed lunging for Blaine, but Hugo and Roxanne grabbed a hold of her. "I'm going to strangle him! Let go!"

"He's not worth It Dom honestly." Hugo insisted trying to calm his cousin down

"Get lost Potter, McGonagall gave Gryffindor permission to use the pitch." Wood proclaimed

"We're not moving." Abby stated crossing her arms

"No, you know what Abs; let them practice all they want." James said touching her arm

"What?" Eli and Abby asked at the same time, both of them equally confused

"Because no matter how much they trail my little brother, he's never going to beat me." James smirked

"Shows how much you know James, Al isn't our seeker this year." Lily stated giving her brother a smug look

"What poor sap took his place?" James asked looking up in the sky. He could make his brother out, but he couldn't quite make out who the other figure was.

"We got a new guy." Eli said proudly beaming. Dominique and Lily cleared their throats, while Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Sorry, a new girl."

James laughed. "A girl? A new girl can't take me; especially if she's a second year."

"Don't be so sure about a girl not being about to take you. I beat you up last Christmas didn't I?" Dominique pointed out smugly

"Besides we didn't say she was a second year." Lily spoke up

"It doesn't matter what year she's in, no girl can defeat me." James proclaimed with a snarl

"Yeah!" Abby threw in wanting to get her voice heard

"Hey black-haired Barbie doll; can it before I make you can it." Dominique proclaimed showing Abby her fist

"You don't scare me." Abby insisted, clearly cowering behind James

Before anyone could get a chance to speak, the two figures dropped from the sky; the boy ahead of the girl. Albus rushed over to the group, not noticing his brother first.

"Eli you should have seen her; she's amazing! I can't believe she's never done this before! I have no idea where it came from!" He then noticed his brother and the rest of the Slytherin team. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"The question's what are you doing her when I reserved the pitch Alby?" James asked

"McGonagall gave us permission, I already told you that Potter." Eli spoke up

"Don't call me that!" Albus snarled, his green eyes glowing with anger

"Oh somebody's angry." Blaine laughed from James' side

"Do your idiots do something other than defend you?" Lily asked crossing her arms

"Did she just call me an idiot?" Blaine demanded

"Yes I did." Lily nodded pushing her goggles up onto the top of her head

Blaine stepped forward, but James grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He could deal with Lily later, right now he wanted to know who their new seeker was. "Alright Wood; who do you think could possibly take me?"

"That would be me." The girl moved forward and lifted her goggles up to the top of her head, before placing her hands on her hips

The Gryffindor team looked so proud of themselves, but the Slytherins all looked confused. It wasn't until James looked closer, that he realized who it was. It was Longbottom, without those huge glasses taking up her whole face. Her hair was down and she somehow managed to look like a girl, and a pretty one at that. When it came down to it though, she was still Longbottom and that would never change no matter how pretty she attempted to look. James started laughing, surprising the rest of his team.

"Please you think Longbottom can take me? Out of anyone Longbottom is the first person I'll take down."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Mya dared stepping forward so she was only inches from James' face; the snitch still clutched between her fingers

"You really think you can take me?" James hissed

"Please I know I can. You're not as great as you think you are." Mya proclaimed

"Alright Longbottom you're on. First one to catch the snitch wins. Blaine will release the snitch."

Blaine stepped forward to take the snitch from Mya, a smirk plastered across his face. She shook her head and handed the snitch over to Albus. "No way; her Albus you release it."

"Don't trust me Longbottom?" Blaine asked giving her an evil smirk

"Of course I don't Malfoy. When have you given me any reason to?" Mya said giving him a look before she mounted her broom and kicked off of the ground. She met James up in the air and flew so she was close to James' face. "You ready to loose pretty boy?"

"Sorry Longbottom flattery isn't going to make me go easy on you."

"Of course not Potter." Mya said rolling her eyes. She noticed Albus had let the snitch go and took off after it.

James noticed she had the advantage and swore to himself; there was no way in hell he was going to loose to a girl, especially Longbottom. He swooped after her and could see the snitch almost in Longbottom's fingers. He urged his broom forward and crashed into Longbottom's broom. She let out a gasp and looked over her shoulder allowing James to sneak by her. James smiled to himself knowing he was going to catch the snitch, but he didn't see Mya smirking behind his back. He leaned forward, he could see he was only a few feet off of the ground, but he didn't care, he was going to get that snitch and rub it in Longbottom's face. Suddenly he felt a body crash into his and he fell off of his broom crashing onto the field. Angry breaths started to fly out of his nose as he saw Mya hovering above him with a smug look plastered across her face and the snitch between her fingers.

"That's for breaking my nose this morning Potter." She landed on the ground smoothly. "Better luck next time."

Both teams rushed over to the two seventh years. Abby raced to James' side and checked over his face to see if he was alright. Mya was embraced like a hero by the Gryffindor team. Dominique turned to James as Mya gave him a smug look over her shoulder.

"And you said a girl wouldn't bear you." Dominique laughed before the Gryffindor team left the pitch.

"James are you alright?" Abby asked him for the twentith time

"Get off of me." James snarled pushing her off of him and stood up. He looked over at Blaine who was shaking his head. "She going to pay for making a fool out of me."

"How?" Blaine asked

"Trust me I'll figure out a good punishment for the new girl Longbottom thinks she's become."

**I'm sorry that this took me so long to update. I've been busy with stuff. My boyfriend just graduated from high school so I've been busy with stuff with him. I'm going to try and update before I go on vacation though. If you have any questions ask, because I know a lot happened in this chapter. So please SUSCRIBE and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sweetest Kind of Revenge

Chapter Five: The Sweetest Kind of Revenge

"You knocked him off of his broom? That sounds brilliant! Stupid but brilliant." Tyler raved the next morning at breakfast

"She's in for it now." Lily commented

"Someone had to do something about Potter." Mya commented flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Someone needed to teach him that he doesn't rule this school. Where better than where he feels like he's king?"

"Sometimes with a mind like that you should have ended up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Tyler laughed

"Shut-up Tyler." Harper remarked "Ignore the idiots; I think what you did was brilliant."

"It's not that we don't think it's brilliant-"

"Because trust me, we think it's brilliant. Someone should have done it years ago." Lily cut into what Albus was saying

Albus gave his sister a look. "It's just you guys don't know James like we do. He's going to want revenge."

"They're right." Dominique piped up "He's still a Weasley by blood and we Weasleys give out the best revenge."

Albus shot Dominique a look. "Not helping."

"I'm not scared of Potter; nothing's changed. And he got me first, so me knocking him off of his broom was my revenge, so now we're even."

Lily snorted. "James doesn't see even, he doesn't even believe in it. He wants one up and will do anything to get one up on you."

Mya shrugged, refusing to be afraid of someone as pathetic and cocky as James. "I guess it's war than."

"This isn't going to end well. Someone's going to end up hurt, in detention or worse expelled." Rose groaned

Dominique blew a bubble in Rose's face. "You know when people say you're so much like your mother, it's not a good thing. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Oh yes, pranking our cousin; we're living the life Dominique." Rose retorted

"Better than having your nose stuck in a book your whole life." Dominique shrugged

Rose snapped her book shut and turned towards her cousin, but before she could say anything, Albus cut in. "Just be careful Mya, James doesn't play by the book. Promise me you'll watch your back? He isn't afraid to hurt you."

"If it will get you off my back, I promise I will watch my back." Mya said rolling her eyes "I'm not afraid of him and his stupid pranks. I took car of him the first time, I can take care of him again."

"His so called _stupid prank _broke your nose and humiliated you in front of the whole school." Hugo reminded her reaching for the toast.

Mya gritted her teeth together at the reminded, but blew it off. "And then I got my nose healed and then proceeded to embarrass Potter back in less than two house, so I think I still got the upper hand in that round."

"So we're agreeing that there's going to be more than one round?" Lily piped up "Oh please let us help you Mya!"

Mya shot her a look. "I don't need anyone helping me. I can handle Potter on my own."

"You're going to want our help by the end of this trust me." Albus proclaimed crossing his arms. "This is your seventh year with James; try fifteen."

"Or thirteen." Lily piped in

Albus shot Lily a look and then looked back at Mya. "You know what we mean. He's our brother; we know his so much batter than you will. You don't want to know James. We know what get's to James, so you're going to want our help. I don't see why you wont take our help now."

"Because excepting help is excepting failure." Mya snapped grabbing a piece of toast and storming out of the Great Hall. She looked over her shoulder and saw Albus getting up as well. "Don't follow me."

Albus quickly sat back down and watched her walk away. Dominique looked over Albus' shoulder at the angry brunette walking away. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"She'll be back." Lily shrugged "When it comes to James, she'll be back for our advice whether she likes it or not."

**XXXXXXXX**

James walked into the Great Hall with Blaine by his side. Mya stormed by them without even a glance in their direction. James rolled his eyes at her, but Blaine kept his eyes glued to her.

"You know if it wasn't Longbottom and I wasn't throwing up in my mouth right now, I might think she was actually attractive." Blaine commented

"Yeah, yeah, Longbottom looks like a girl now." James said rolling his eyes "Will you pay attention?" "To what?" Blaine mumbled shagging his hair up a bit "You've been muttering to yourself since you woke up. I never know what you're talking to me or not."

"Will you listen?" James grumbled angrily "I have a plane."

Blaine's attention snapped to James. "Please tell me this plain involves revenge on a certain brown haired bitchy Gryffindor."

"Well it's the start of a plan. I still need the last part." James confessed

"What do you mean?"

"I need to find Longbottom's weak spot. I don't know what it is yet. Everyone has a weak spot and Longbottom is no different."

"Make her fall in love with you and then crush her." Blaine suggested with an evil smirk.

James shuttered. "As tempting as that sounds, I would never want to even fake being in love with Longbottom. Just the thought of it makes me nauseous."

Blaine looked over at the Gryffindor table. "Either Wood or your brother would know her weak spot."

"I try to spend the least amount of time I have to even look at Wood, so Albus it is. I'm sure I can make him break. It just comes down to finding the perfect opportunity to break him."

"Try detention. I'm sure Mr. Perfect's never been there before; that would probably snap him in half." Blaine laughed

"That's the only thing; how do you get Mr. Perfect detention?"

"Please your brother has a temper, push him far enough and he'll blow." Blaine laughed

"Come on we'll get him before lunch." James said walking over to the Slytherin table with Blaine at his heels. He shot his brother a look over his shoulder and saw Albus raise his eyebrows in response, clearly confused. Oh revenge was going to be sweet.

**Okay guys I'm so sorry that this basically took me a month to update and it's so short. I've been super busy and I finally had a chance to sit down and finish this chapter. I'm going to try and update soon I promise. Hopefully I'll have a new one up in a week. I love to here from you guys and please review. Hardly anyone reviews so it makes me feel like no one cares. I have some good news to share; after I finish ****The Potter Boy**** I'm going to be writing a sequel to ****The Slytherin Inside**.** So let me know what you think; please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE and I can't wait to hear from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss of Death

Chapter Six: The Kiss of Death

Albus caught sight of Mya walking with Harper, Eli and Tyler, and raced to catch up with them. They had to be on the way to lunch and he was starving. He could hear Harper and Tyler complaining about something, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"Hey guys wait up!" He shouted tying to get them to slow down

Mya stopped and turned around recognizing his voice. She gave him a small smile and wave and waited for him to catch up to her and her friends.

"Please tell me you're headed for the Great Hall?" Albus asked

"That we are; Tyler missed his daily in-between meal snack and has been complaining since the beginning of Transfiguration." Harper stated rolling her eyes

"It's not my fault he wouldn't let me get food." Tyler grumbled crossing his arms

Harper laughed and looped her arm through Tyler's before giving him a quick peck on the lips which made Mya shutter. "You two make me sick."

"I don't think it's that bad." Eli spoke up awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

Mya shot Harper a look, completely ignoring Eli's comment. "Let's just go to the Great Hall, before I hang someone from the ceiling by their toes. Trust me eventually they'd get you down, but hey the longer you're up there the more time you have to think of how I'm _totally not jealous_." Her voice became a sharp shrill at the end. Her friends all stifled their laughter; they all knew the truth.

"Ignore them Mya." Albus spoke up, defending the girl and turning scarlet in the process. "Those two eating each other's faces is nothing to be jealous of. I saw them in the common room and it looked like Tyler was trying to shove his mouth down hers."

Harper turned beat read. "ALBUS! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

Eli and Mya burst out laughing only making Tyler and Harper turn even redder in the face.

"Yeah Alby you weren't supposed to tell anyone." A mocking voice came from behind them causing the five Gryffindors to freeze and turn around.

Albus glared at his brother who had Blaine right by his side. "What do you want James?"

"To ask you a question." James said innocently; Albus saw the look on Blaine's face though and shook his head. "Can't even answer your big brother's questions?"

"I don't owe you anything James." Albus pointed out

"You're not that brave Albus; stop trying to show off in front of Longbottom. I have no idea why that ratty old hat put you in Gryffindor; you're a wimp." James stated, smiling to himself as he saw Albus' face twitch; this was way too easy

"Please if anything he should have been put in Hufflepuff with the rest of the rejects." Blaine threw in trying to push Albus over the edge.

Albus' hands curled up into fists. It was only a matter of time before he snapped and one was going to whip out his wand, or two punch him in the face; either way Mr. Perfect was going to get detention. He'd take a punch for that. The portraits on the wall started to shake and James smirked.

"You're just jealous Potter." Mya spoke up stepping in front of Albus. She briefly brushed into Albus, but the brief moment of contact calmed Albus down and the portraits stopped shaking. "You're nothing but an insecure pussy. You wish you could have been sorted into Gryffindor, but face it Potter you're the one that's not brave enough." James' bottom lip started to tremble with anger. Of course Longbottom had to stick her nose in where she wasn't wanted. Screw Albus, getting him detention could wait. Longbottom was going to pay. He was not insecure and he defiantly wasn't a pussy! Screw Gryffindor; he didn't want that house. He was way to good for them. He was made for glory; being in Gryffindor would have made him soft like his father and the rest of his family. If anything not being in Gryffindor protected him fro being a pussy. He whipped his want out and pointed it at her. "Take it back you bitch!"

Mya didn't jump when James whipped his wand out. In fact it didn't surprise her at all. He was violent and when he got insecure he resulted to violence. She didn't blink; she usually didn't retaliate, but this time was different. Albus tried to speak up to defend her, but Mya glared at him. She as going to prove to all of them she could deal with James Potter herself. She whipped her wand out and pointed it at James.

Eli grabbed her arm, as a shocked expression crossed James' face. He shook it off though and Eli tried to push Mya's wand away. "Mya don't be stupid; put your wand away. He's just trying to get to you."

"Don't touch me." Mya snapped pushing Eli off "I'm not going to let Potter beat me."

"Mya you're going to get into trouble; don't let your hate blind you." Eli tried again

Before anyone else could say anything, Abby rushed around the corner with Professor Roberts right behind her. The Slytherin girl froze seeing James with his wand out and pointed at Mya. Her smirk faded and she looked confused as she glanced over at James. Both James and Mya dropped their wands to their sides seeing Professor Roberts, but James dropped his a lot slower than Mya. Professor Roberts walked past Abby and stopped between Mya and James.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" He demanded. The charms teacher kept on talking after a brief pause, not giving either of the seventh years a chance to explain themselves. "You Mr. Potter, your track record speaks for itself, but you Miss. Longbottom, you're Head Girl and pulling your wand out on another student; you know the rules."

"But Professor I-"

Professor Roberts shook his head. "I had high hopes for you Miss. Longbottom, but you need to learn how to control your anger. I'm assigning you both detention tonight."

James just shrugged, but Mya looked like she was going to pass out. "Professor please-"

"There's no exceptions to breaking rules Miss. Longbottom, you of all people know that. Just be glad I'm not going to Professor Oliver and Professor McGonagall about taking away your Head Girl title." Mya hung her head as Professor Roberts continued to talk "You'll both be serving your detention for me tonight."

"Professor we have a night-never mind." Eli said backing down; he didn't want to get on the teacher's bad side.

"As I was saying, I'll assign you two your jobs when you get to my room at eight o'clock. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to lunch." Professor Roberts started to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm going to get you two to get along wither you like it or not."

Both Mya and James snorted at the teacher's comment, but he had walked away before he could hear it. Mya glared at James and pushed by him hitting shoulders with him, she was going to find another way to the Great Hall, there was no way she was walking in the same time as James Potter. Harper and Tyler joined hand and walked around the three Slytherins, wanting nothing to do with them. Eli shot James a dirty and nasty look, but didn't touch him. Albus on the other hand roughly pushing into his older brother's shoulder, just like Mya had before him.

Abby walked over to James and touched his arm. "James?" He didn't respond to her though. "James I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you detention. Only did what you told me to do though."

James pulled his arm out of Abby's grip. "Shut-up Abby."

He stormed away leaving Blaine with Abby. Blaine want to Abby and snaked his arm around her. He gave the girl a smirk. "It'll be okay Abby, but you know you wont be getting fucked by James tonight."

Blaine then patted Abby's shoulder and walked off leaving her alone. He had to find James, they could still come up with a plan, even though Abby ruined everything.

**OOO**

Mya sank down into the Gryffindor table and buried her head in her hands. All of the Weasleys turned their attention to the late comers. Lily pushed the first year over that was sitting next to Mya and took the seat for herself.

"Where were you?" She asked

"What happened?" Dominique spoke up

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked

"Albus what did you do to her?" Lily asked turning and glaring at her older brother.

"I didn't do anything." Albus screeched at his sister's accusations. "That would be your other brother."

Lily snapped her attention back to Mya. "What did James do? Did he hurt you?" Mya laid her head down on the table, trying to block out all of the questions. Lily just started to poke her arm, refusing to give up. Mya's head suddenly snapped up. "Stop with the questions!"

"Gesh somebody's snippy." Lily said crossing her arms

"Maybe it's because you don't know how to shut-up." Albus commented

"Maybe it's because she saw your face." Lily retorted. "And I know that was s stupid comeback and I don't care."

"I got detention." Mya announced "I let Potter get to me and I ended up with detention."

"_You_ got detention?!" Lily gawked

"But you're like perfect." Hazel threw in

"He really knows how to get under your skin doesn't he?" Dominique asked

"Detention isn't the worst part; I have to spend it with him." Mya told them gritting her teeth together.

"I'll talk that as a yes to my question." Dominique whispered to Roxanne

"I told you someone was going to get detention; don't say I didn't warn you." Rose spoke up, not looking up from her book

"Oh shut-up." Lily snapped turning to her cousin "No one cares Rose."

Rose angrily looked up from her book, her lips pressed together in a thin line. She slammed her book shut, causing everyone around her to jump. Lily half way thought Rose was going to retaliate, but she simply got up and stormed out of the Great Hall instead.

Hazel watched her older sister walk out and turned to the other Gryffindors. "You guys really shouldn't be so mean to Rose."

"She really shouldn't go around always saying 'I told you so'. It really annoys me and I hate that about her. Little Miss. Know it all; the hat should have put her in Ravenclaw. Always telling us what to do and she always thinks she knows everything-"

Albus tuned the rest of Dominique's complaints out and kept his attention glued to Mya. He watched her nervously bite her fingernails. Eli tried to comfort her, but Mya just pushed him away. Albus figured this was his time. "So what are you going to do at detention?" He mentally face palmed himself for being so awkward around her; it was just Mya.

"I' going to do my punishment, ignore your brother and then wait to see what punishment my father gives me once he finds out." Mya groaned "I'm just thankful I can't get a Howler. Although now that I'm thinking about this; I'd take the Howler over spending detention with your brother. Out of all the people I had to serve detention with, it just had to be your brother."

"Just don't feed his fire. Don't talk to him and he'll grow tired of you and leave you alone." Albus insisted

"Oh trust me, I'm going to pretend like he doesn't exist. In my world trust me, I like pretending that there is no James Potter."

**OOO**

James walked into detention late like always; he was James Potter, it's what people expected from him. He waltzed in and nearly bumped into Mya who was busy sorting through books on Professor Roberts' bookshelf. As soon as she saw him, Mya stiffened, turned her back to him and continued to go through the books. That was her punishment really? James scoffed; that was nothing compared to some of the things he had to do during detention.

"Ahh Mr. Potter did you finally decide to join us? I was wondering if I was going to have to summon you up here myself, but you came here. I'm glad to know I don't need that search party; I know Miss. Longbottom was dying to lead that." James could have sworn he heard Mya snort at that comment. Professor Roberts came up from behind his desk towards James. "Alright Mr. Potter, you're going to be doing something different. I know Professor Oliver makes you write sentances and Professor Slughorn makes you polish old trophies. I'm going to make you sort through papers though. I need you to sort out all of my classes. You can set them out neatly on the desks. I'll know if you make marks on them though Mr. Potter. And of course I have ways of knowing if you misbehave. (James glared at Mya, but Professor Roberts chuckled and shook his head.) Not Miss. Longbottom Mr. Potter." He tapped a small box on his desk.

James rolled his eyes. _A camera really? Why not just have the portraits spy on us?_ James thought with disgust.

"Well get to work you two. I'll be back to check on you in a little while." Professor Roberts said setting the large stack of papers down on the table in front of James before walking out of his classroom.

James sulked before crossing his arms and slouching down in his seat. He took on paper off of the top; Hazel Weasley, year one. James sighed and started one pile. He got through a few papers and groaned, he hadn't even put a dent n the stack.

"How long have I been doing this?" James groaned to himself

"Not even ten minuets." Mya spoke up from across the room

James glanced up at her and noticed that her back was to him. He started to roll his eyes, but for some reason as he spun his eyes around they ended up making contact with Mya's butt. He turned beat red realizing where his eyes were and then mentally slapped himself on the forehead. One he was James Potter; he didn't care if he stared at a girl's ass and two this was Longbottom; she was supposed to be his archenemy. He stood up and started to make his way towards her. "Hey Longbottom, why do you always have to be a good doer and a kiss ass?"

"Because I don't see the joy in breaking the rules." Mya spun around to face him and jumped back seeing his face only inches from hers. She bumped into the bookshelf and stared at him,. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity to her, she gained her voice back. "I don't see the point in acting all superior to others when I don't need to. I'm not the one who did all of the things I gained my popularity from. And yes believe it or not Potter I am popular, despite what your House seems to think about me." With that Mya ducked under his arm and walked around him.

James' eyes got huge and it took him a few seconds to gain his tongue back. "You're right you didn't do anything, but then again your father didn't either if you think about it."

Mya spun around at that and walked towards James with long angry strides. She pinned in up to the bookshelf and started to jab him in the chest with her finger with every word that she said. "My father is a brave man. Don't you ever say he did nothing again. He pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the hat and proved himself. He cut the head off of Voldemort's snake, destroying the last Horcrux. He fought along side your father and your mother." By this point she had stopped jabbing hi and James rubbed his chest with a frown. Mya kept on talking though; her voice becoming an angry shriek. "Your father didn't do everything on his own Potter. He had the luck of being the "Chosen One", but he had a lot of help to win that battle."

James' jaw had dropped by the end of Mya's scream fest. He watched as she blew some stray hair out of her eyes not moving from having him pinned. This girl barely wanted to speak sentences to him, but now she had finally yelled a full paragraph at him. Something about Longbottom changed in his eyes after that. He couldn't put his finger on it though and found his mouth dry, unable to find a response either. He wanted to find something to say; anything to say to knock that smug look off of her face once and for all.

"You're right." He finally admitted involuntary

"And you know what-" Mya froze disentrance and then slowly backed up away from him. "Wait did you just say that I was right?"

"No." James spit out. Mya raised her eyebrows up at him. He sighed, knowing she had caught him no matter what he said to try and deny it. "Fine…yes." He had to squeeze the yes out through his teeth, but he got it out and Mya had to give him credit for it.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Mya commented, feeling sorry for the first time about what she did to Potter. "And you know knocking you off of your broom."

"It's fine." James confessed. He felt funny, like he should apologize too. "I'm sorry I broke your nose Mya."

Her name just slipped through his lips on accident; he didn't mean for it to happen. For seven years he had called her Longbottom and now for the first time in seven years he had addressed her by her first name. Mya's eyes were huge.

"You just called me Mya." She remarked after a period of silence between the two of them

"No I didn't." James shot back trying to regain who he was again.

"But I heard you." Mya insisted

"No you heard wrong _Longbottom_." James sneered

"You're such a stubborn ass." Mya snapped

"God Longbottom you're hearing me in your head? Obsessed much?"

"You're such a pig!"

"You're beautiful."

James' hand flew to his mouth. The words had come out of his mouth so fast that it had caught them both off guard. For a few long and silent seconds the tow of them stared at each other.

Mya finally found her voice and took a step back from him. "What?"

Instead of responding, James rushed up to her and before Mya could stop him or tell what was going on, he pressed his lips into hers. He couldn't control himself and didn't know what was happening; all he knew was that he had the erg and desire to kiss Longbottom. After a few seconds to realize what was going on, Mya started to enjoy the kiss which scared her. She shoved James away from her breathing heavily. She didn't know what was going on with herself. Mya finally took a deep breath, stared at James' face, slapped him as hard as she could across the face and then ran out of the room. She didn't care how much trouble she got in with Professor Roberts for leaving detention early; she just knew she had to get away from James Potter and his poisonous lips.

**Okay this has taken me wayyy to long I know I know. I'm so sorry. This has been one of my busiest summers. I've been away on vacation for awhile now with no internet connection otherwise I would have posted this sooner. I hope that the fact that this is a long chapter makes it up to you guys though. I worked hard on this chapter and it's the longest one in this story yet; it's 17 pages written. But onto my notes. If there's any Hufflepuff house lovers out there I'm sorry it's an on going joke my boyfriend and I have with his older brother. We made his brother so mad at us for saying that Hufflepuff is the reject house. In all honesty I have nothing against the Hufflepuff house; in fact Cedric and Tonks are two of my favorite characters. I love Hazel though. She pops in and out of chapters, but she's probably one of my favorite characters that I've come up with. Something changes in James though in this chapter. He's going to battle it a lot throughout the rest of the book. He likes Mya, a part of him always has and that's why I believe he's so mean to her. He doesn't want to admit to himself that he does like her. I'm going to go more into James and Mya's reactions to the kiss in the next chapter, which I will try and put up next Sunday. But I love Mya's speech in this that she gives James about how Harry wasn't the only one to do everything. I feel like it's totally true. Harry had a lot of help to finish that battle and there's no way he could have done it alone. I also like the second half of the final sentence. Well I should finish off this rant. I have my first day of senior year tomorrow; crossing my fingers for good luck. I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW and SUSCRIBE!**


	7. Chapter 7:The Workings of a Teenage Mind

Chapter Seven: The Workings of a Teenage Mind

James rubbed his cheek; what the Hell just happened? Had he seriously just kissed Longbottom? He scratched his head trying to rewind the last few moments in his head over and over again. He has seriously kissed her, but why? His head turned towards the small camera on the charms professor's desk and panicked. There was proof of him kissing Longbottom, but his didn't want anyone to see or much less know about it. He wanted to run and destroy the camera, but instead he chose to flee out of the room. He had no idea what Professor Roberts would say in class, but he knew he didn't want to be there when he came back in.

James ran down into the dungeons and stopped at the entrance to get into the common room. He panted the password out and rushed into the common room. It took him a little while to catch his breath. James hid behind an emerald snake, refusing to let anyone see him during his panic attack. No one was going to see him weak. No one was going to find out about Mya or the kiss. He'd deny it and take it to the grave with him. James took a deep breath and turned around the steps bumping into Blaine.

Blaine's face was twisted in anger. "Hey watch where you're-James?"

"What?" James asked annoyed. He just wanted to crawl into bed and see if he could cast a memory charm on himself to try and forget the past hour of his life.

"I thought you had detention." Blaine smirked "Did you weasel out of it?"

"He let us out early. It was stupid really, he mad me sort through his papers." James responded. So far so good; he hadn't mentioned anything about Longbottom.

"And what did Roberts have Longbottom doing?" Blaine asked with an eye roll.

James turned red, but he didn't want Blaine to notice. "Nothing important; sorting through some old books. You know how big of a nerd she is. She probably wishes she could make love to all of the textbooks." James' fake laugh was covered up by Blaine's real one.

He let out a sigh of relief; thankfully Blaine wasn't onto him yet. He started to walk away, but Blaine caught him and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Hey where are you going?"

"I don't know; I thought I'd head to bed or something." James shrugged awkwardly.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?" Blaine let out a laugh. "Come on Alex and I are sneaking into the kitchen to steal some butterbeer from the house elves. We're going to throw a party in the Room of Requirements. No one ugly allowed."

"A party?" James repeated. He really wasn't in the mood for a party. What he really wanted to do was ram a brick into his head a few times and pray that he'd suffer from memory lose.

"Yes and you're coming; it's Friday night and you need to have fun and get the stench of goodie-goodie Longbottom off of you. Just being in the same room as her has made you go soft."

"I'm not soft." James objected shoving Blaine's arm off of him

"Come on dude. Alex told me that he invited all of the Ravenclaw hotties, but put a spell on their laundry machine." Blaine said raising his eyebrows up and down

"What does that have to do with anything?" James demanded crossing his arms and rolling his eyes

"It shrank all of their uniforms." Blaine beamed "Super short and super sexy. If that's not enough motivation Kaylee said she was finally ready to loose her virginity to you. Alex and I were willing to steal some hairs for a polyjuice potion if you weren't gonna jump that."

"I'll go if you will shut up." James insisted rolling eyes

"Good choice." Blaine nodded with a laugh. James started towards the common room again and Blaine cleared his throat. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Abby's been crying all night hoping she could seduce and trick you into sleeping with her."

"And you didn't tap that?" James teased

Blaine shuttered. "I don't tap whiny, bitchy, desperate sluts."

James laughed starting to feel like himself again. Maybe if he got drunk enough he could forget all about Longbottom and that kiss. Just thinking about it made his lips burn. He forced out a laugh. "So noted."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mya ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. She prayed that the Quidditch team was back. She wanted to talk to someone, she had to talk to someone, but she couldn't. How could she tell someone that James Potter had kissed her? They were supposed to hate each other. They did hate each other; didn't they? Mya's mind was twisting and spinning in circles on her. She didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling.

For seven years James had tormented her and made a fool out of her. For seven years the two of them had hated each other and avoided each other. For seven years Mya had been hiding that she actually liked James Potter. She developed a crush on him when they had first met on platform 9 ¾. She was devastated when he had left her for Blaine Malfoy and swore then that she would never let him know that she had a crush on him. For seven years she had been harboring that secret, but had gotten over him years ago when she had realized how big of a jerk he was. Now that kiss had just brought all of those feelings back again. She refused to be in love with James Potter; it wasn't going to happen.

Mya burst into the Gryffindor common room panting and everyone stared at her. The Quidditch team stood in the middle of the room, and their attention immediately turned to her. Eli was the first one to her closely followed by Dominique and Lily.

"Mya what happened? I thought you were supposed to be in detention."

Mya waved Eli's comment off and began scanning the room. "I left."

"You left?" Dominique repeated "_You_ left detention?"

"What happened?" Eli tried again

"Where's Lily?" My choked out. She couldn't find Albus either, but she knew she couldn't tell Albus what had happened. She only trusted Lily.

Lily pushed past Dominique and Eli. She looked worried seeing Mya's pale face. She had no idea why Mya wanted her, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. "Mya?"

Mya grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her up to the seventh year girls' room. Once making sure they were alone Mya collapsed on her bed. Lily stared at her friend worried; she had never seen Mya like this before.

"Mya what's wrong?" She asked

"He kissed me." My groaned out softly

"What? Who?" Lily demanded

"Your brother he kissed me and I don't know why." Mya's bottom lip was trembling

Lily's eyes glowed angrily. "Don't worry; I'll talk care of it."

**No I'm not dead. I've been crazy busy lately and every time I think I have a chance to post this something comes up. Yes I know that there is a lot of swearing in this story. I'm 17 and I know that 17 year olds don't talk sweetly all the time; hardly ever really. And 17 year old boys are perverts (Sorry boys, but it's true). But I do like this chapter I think. I don't think it's the best in the book but I still don't think it's a bad chapter. Lily is starting to become more and more of a main character; she's gonna sneak her way up there. There is going to be a party in the next chapter; yes a party at Hogwarts and I'll give you a hint; little Miss. Lily Potter is going to be crashing the party, so that I hope will get you excited about the next chapter. Oh I am so excited to say that I am going to be writing a sequel to ****The Slytherin Inside.**** It's going to be called…****Dancing in the Dark ****and take place six years later Mya and James' last year of Hogwarts and trouble is going to be starting up again after six years of peace. I'm hoping you guys will be excited about that, because I know I am. So I want to hear from you guys. Hear what you think of the chapter and what you think of my next Harry Potter Next generation fan fiction. I'm starting to wonder if I write too many Harry Potter Next generation stories; if I do oh well. Well I should probably end this rant. I can't wait to hear from you guys it's been so long. Please REVIEW and SUSCRIBE!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Room of Requirements

Chapter Eight: The Room of Requirements

James helped himself to another butter beer and looked around the room. There was tons of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and a few Hufflepuff students. There were a few Hufflepuffs James didn't mind, but as far as he was concerned Hufflepuff was still the reject house. He still wasn't buzzed enough to forget about Longbottom. He was worried about getting too drunk to the point where he started spilling out his secrets. He took another look around the room after guzzling down his butter beer. He then reached for a real beer; screw it he wanted to get drunk and laid. He had been avoiding Kaylee until he got drunk enough.

"James!"

He heard his name being called over the music and looked around the room. He couldn't see anything except for everyone on the dance floor partying and a few people on the sides of the room, where iceboxes were floating full of drinks. James couldn't figure out who had called his name. Alex was on the dance floor with Penny and had his hand up some other girl's skirt. Blaine wasn't kidding when he said the Ravenclaw girls' skirts were short. Half of his team was out on the dance floor and the other half was in a beer pong challenge. Kaylee was over at a cooler on the other side of the room. James could see her, but he was pretty convinced that she couldn't see him. He wanted to get with her, but in good timing.

"James!"

James heard his name again and turned to the side finally finding the source. He let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Blaine. Blaine hurried to his friend's side and high-fived him.

"Dude is this party awesome or what?" Blaine looked at James' face and despite how drunk he was, he could still tell something was wrong. "Why do you look like shit?"

"Way to be suddle man." James said rolling his eyes

"Are you okay mate?" Blaine asked

"You're completely drunk, you don't care."

"You're my best mate of course I care. You're all pale. Do I need someone to take you to the hospital wing? I'd take you, but I'm a tad on the trashed side." Blaine let out a laugh

"No it's nothing a few drinks can't fix." James insisted

"Or sex." Blaine hinted raising his eyebrows. "I know plenty of girls have been asking for you. Apparently they're all going for the loose tie, shaggy hair, buttons undone look. As sexy as I'm sure that would look on me I'll let you keep the look. Mum taught me that I need to dress proper to get anywhere and everywhere."

"This is my I don't give a fuck look." James shrugged grabbing for a drink

"And it suits you well." Blaine tilted his glass in Alex's direction "Look at those three. Maybe Penny will finally be off your dick."

"Is this conversation supposed to make me feel better?" James asked

"No. I'm your best mate; I have to give you the truth. Go find someone else if you want happiness and sugary sap crap. Oh and there's the fact I'm too trashed to be helpful."

James sighed, but at least Blaine was extremely truthful when he was shit-face drunk. There really was no other word for it. Blaine was raised around alcohol. His mother had given him champagne by the time he was four.

"So you never told me what you think of the uniform modifications. I wish McGonagall would enforce them, but I bet the old bat would have a heart attack if she saw them." Blaine cracked up suddenly

"There are some people I would just not want to see in those." James commented tilting his bottle back to take a drink

"Yeah, like Longbottom." Blaine snorted

James choked on his drink. An image of Longbottom filled his mind. He could see her face, smell her hair, feel her lips on his. Then the vision ended and James threw up all over the floor and Blaine's shoes.

"Aw dude; those were brand new." Blaine groaned pulling his wand out of his back pocket. He flicked his wrist and the mess was gone; luckily no one else had noticed the little incident. "I didn't think you had that much to drink."

"It wasn't the alcohol." James mumbled clutching his head

"Then what did make you throw up all over my new shoes?" Blaine asked rolling his eyes

James started to sweat. He didn't care how drunk he was, there was no way in Hell he'd tell what really made him throw up.

"I-uh…"

"James!"

James spun around and saw Kaylee standing before him. For once in his life James was happy to choose Kaylee over Blaine. She held a fire-whisky bottle in one hand and a beer in the other. Kaylee had a slight pout going on and James couldn't tell if she was trying to be sexy or what. James would have found her to be extremely attractive and sexy if she didn't look so God damn pathetic.

"Kaylee hey babe."

"I'll leave you two be." Blaine smirked before hurrying away to a group of Ravenclaw girls

"James I've been looking all over for you." Kaylee pouted

"Well you found me babe."

"I brought you a drink." Kaylee announced proudly holding up the beer

"I'm not that thirsty; I've been drinking all night as it is."

"Then one more drink wont hurt." Kaylee insisted shoving the beer into James' hand

"It is if I don't want to be spilling all of my dirty secrets to the whole school." James smirked

"Well it's technically not the whole school and- oh! Jamsie do you have any dark secrets you're not telling me?"

"Everyone has the right to keep secrets." James said giving the girl a smaller smirk

"Let's dance then if you wont drink with me." Kaylee insisted grabbing James' hand

James pulled his hand back. "No Kaylee, I don't want to dance."

Kaylee's eyes dug into James'. "Did I do something to make you mad?"

"No I just don't feel good." James insisted shaking his head. "Maybe I should just head to bed."

Kaylee smirked and snaked her hand through his "Is that code for you want me to come to bed with you?"

"No that's I want to go to bed _alone_." James said hissing the last word

"Why? So you can masturbate alone?" Kaylee snapped

No one else seemed to notice what Kaylee had said, but James' eyes flared; he wasn't going to be made fun of. "Despite what you think Kaylee I'm not horny; I'm drunk."

"James-"

"And I'm going to bed now." James proclaimed pushing past Kaylee

"So now you're rejecting me?" Kaylee demanded storming after him

"I'm not going to sleep with you when I'm drunk." James snapped

"Let me cast a spell to take it away." Kaylee insisted grabbing James' arm and pulling her wand out

James slithered out of Kaylee's grasp and then forcibly grabbed her wrist, causing Kaylee's wand to fall. "Really what would make you think I'd have sex with you under a spell?"

"James I-" She stuttered scared of what was going to happen

"Good-night Kaylee." James hissed letting go of her wrist

"James!"

"JAMES!"

James heard his name called and an echo following it. The echo sound a lot angrier than the first call; it was two voices screaming out to him. He defiantly didn't want to see Kaylee's face, but he did want to see who else had called his name. James slowly turned around on his heel, ignoring Kaylee's desperate tear streaked face.

Lily's intense brown eyes stared back at her older brother. The thirteen year old stuck out like a sore thumb. She was defiantly the shortest and youngest one in the room. Then there was the fact that she was the only one whose uniform was fitting the right way. It truly was the Weasley red hair and the red and gold colors; the only Gryffindor in the room.

"How the Hell did you get in here?" James snapped grabbing his sister's elbow and dragging her towards the exit

"I asked the room." Lily stated in a matter of fact tone

"Blaine said he told the room no Gryffindors."

"Well I promised the room I wouldn't strangle you when I found you." Lily said sweetly through clenched teeth "That's how I got it to let me in."

"What the Hell did I do?" James shouted not at all shocked by his fiery sister's temper

"Would you like me to scream it out to all of your friends James? I know something that happened between you and a girl." Lily hissed copying her older brother's House's trademark

Kaylee suddenly appeared out of nowhere by James' side "What girl James?"

"Sorry I have some respect not to speak trash in front of the whore that keeps throwing herself at my man whore of an older brother." Lily snapped at Kaylee

"Excuse me?!" Kaylee demanded. She looked desperately over at James for help. "Do something!"

"Sorry I'm tired and need to take care of something with my brother." Lily hissed the last word

James glanced at his younger sister with respect. She never would admit it, (He only knew, because he stole her diary) but the hat questioned putting her into Slytherin. James could see himself in Lily, besides the Weasley eyes that they both shared. She had the fiery temper and stubborn personality, enough to send Kaylee off with her tail between her legs. Lily Potter would have made a great Slytherin and James knew it.

Once Kaylee was gone James turned to his sister. He was still drunk, but he tried to act as sober as possible. "Now what did you want?"

"Why did you kiss Mya?"

All of the blood drained from James' face. He felt like the alcohol wasn't making him drowsy anymore.

"What did you just say?" James demanded in a low and angry hiss

"You kiss-"

James slapped his hand over Lily's mouth, there was no way anyone else was going to hear that again. "No! No I did not. Longbottom wishes-"

"God you pig. She can't stand you! She told me in tears." Lily said angrily after shoving her brother's hand off of her mouth

"I-no one can find out Lily! I don't know what came over me." James confessed running his hand through his hair, so that it stood up on end. It almost made him look mad.

_How fitting_. Lily thought bitterly to herself. She wanted to tell her brother to go screw himself and his secret was out, but then she thought about Mya. Mya would be embarrassed beyond all means if anyone else found out. She wouldn't tell anyone to protect Mya, not James. Lily then noticed her older brother's look, he had no idea what to do about this. He looked confused and wild. God she didn't want to hurt him either. Curse her heart. She wouldn't let James know that though; she was going to keep him on his toes.

"Fine James, but if you screw up the whole school will find out. And you know I'm a woman of my word." James closed his eyes praying that this would all just end. When he opened his eyes Lily had melt away into the crowd leaving him all alone.

**Well I am so sorry that this has taken me like forever to update. I've been super busy with my one show and then college applications and I'm still not even done yet. I'm going to be so glad when I am finally finished with all of this annoying applications. Well I am so glad that I can get this chapter up for you guys. I hope it was worth the wait. Yes I know it's pretty inappropriate. This is a new kind of story for me and I'm pushing the boundaries and I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like it or doesn't feel comfortable. Please let me hear from you guys soon though. REVIEW and let me know what you're thinking and as always SUSCRIBE!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Tell-Tale Heart

Chapter Nine: The Tell-Tale Heart

James woke up the next morning in his bed. He didn't remember how exactly he had got there. The last thing he remembered was Lily's threat to him. He knew that when it came down to it Lily would keep her word; just like she always did. His forehead was killing him, but he didn't bother to worry about it. Hangovers was something that James had gotten used to over the years.

He looked over at Blaine's bed next to his own and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Blaine hardly left the dorms without him, but yet his bed was empty. James finally just shrugged and kicked himself out of bed, maybe Blaine was out in the common room.

James threw his button up shirt on, but didn't bother buttoning it up and pulled his pants on. He started to walk out of the dorm, but then remembered his tie and ran back to grab it. When he walked out of the dorm room, he expected to see Blaine waiting on the couch for him, but instead he found Alex and Penny making out on it and Abby sitting with a cup in her lap. James moved past the couch and smacked Alex upside the head.

"Dude, get a room." He groaned before hitting Alex again.

Alex broke away from Penny and glared at him. "Jealous much James?"

James ignored Alex's comment and looked around the room again. All he found was a few Slytherins still hung over from the party last night. "Looking for something?" Penny questioned.

"Blaine; do you know where he is?" James demanded. He noticed that Penny and Alex looked away from him as quick as they could and avoided meeting his eyes. "What do you two know?"

They both ignored him and James noticed Abby shift nervously out of the corner of his eye. The three of them knew something, they made that quite obvious. James clutched his tie in his hand so hard that his knuckles started to turn white. What the hell were they not telling him?

Abby shyly stood up from the chair with the cup in her hand. James still wasn't feeling too happy with her, but he also knew that Abby would spill anything quickly to claw her way back into James' favor. He took the cup from Abby and smelled it. It only smelled like one thing; coffee. James was always careful to smell his drinks before he drank them; plenty of girls had tried to spike his drinks with love potions before, not that he could blame them.

"It's just coffee I swear. I got a first year to bring it from the Great Hall." Abby spoke up.

"Okay sweetheart you know something don't you?" James asked as nicely as he could.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Abby gulped biting her lower lip.

"Abby tell me!" James barked gripping a hold of Abby's arm.

"Blaine didn't go to bed last night!" Abby squeaked out.

James let go of her arm and gave Abby a confused look. "What? Why not? Is he okay?"

"You could say that." Alex snorted from the couch.

"And that's supposed to mean what?" James snapped shooting Alex a look.

"That Alex hooked up with Kaylee last night behind your back." Abby spit out, but then covered up her mouth in horror.

James started to laugh. "That's what you were all so afraid to tell me?" "Well yes." Abby squeaked still waiting for James to snap. "We all know how much you wanted to hook up with Kaylee."

"Blaine can have my sloppy seconds; I'm done with her anyways."

"You are?" Alex question, surprised in the way James was taking the news. He didn't like anyone beating him at anything.

"Is that how you really feel?" Abby questioned.

"Yes that's how I really feel, so stop acting like a psychologist, because you don't know anything about the brain." James snapped started to button up his shirt.

"James I'm learning how to be a healer." Abby pointed out.

James made a noise to shut Abby up and turned his attention to the whole group. "Are you ready to go? I'd like to get something to eat?"

Before anyone could respond, James walked out of the room. Abby stood gapping, while Alex and Penny stood up to join her. Alex glanced down at the mug that Abby was still gripping tightly in her hands. "You know you should still slip that drink to him."

"He'd notice." Penny snapped speaking for the first time.

"I think it'd be funny to see James' tongue slip for once. I can't be the only one that's sick and tired of this being the James Potter show all the time. We follow him around like he's the ringleader of our lives. For once I'd like to see the raw and real James Potter." Alex snapped back.

"He's our friend." Abby spoke up.

"He basically called you stupid Abs. And besides don't you want to know was he's hiding." Both girls looked at each other and then back to Alex; they seemed lost. "Please tell me I'm not the only one that noticed? He's been so jumpy, I'd like to know why. I think that's just innocent fun; it's not like we're going to end up hurting him."

"I don't know Alex-"

Come on Abs; you were all for it before to find out how he really felt about Blaine and Kaylee. Consider this that and more." Alex egged on.

Abby looked down at the cup and sighed giving in. "Well okay."

"Mya do you think your dad will give me an extension on his paper? I have no idea how to even start to write it?" A third year questioned

"Jest go talk to him then. I'm not my father's keeper!" Mya snapped.

The third year's eyes opened wide and he quickly ran away before Mya could snap at him again. Eli grabbed his friend by the elbow and gave her a look.

"What?" Mya snapped.

"What crawled up your ass and died? You're on edge Mya and just snapped at a third year who just wanted your help." Eli pointed out. "What's up with you, seriously?"

"Nothing." Mya spit out. She then realized that Eli wasn't going to give up. "I'm sorry I just haven't been sleeping well."

That wasn't a lie. She had barley gotten any sleep; all she could think about was that stupid kiss. She didn't want anyone besides Lily to know though. She loved the Weasleys, but she didn't want any of them to know. And there was no way in hell that she was letting Eli or Albus know. There's no telling what they would do if they found out.

"Oh. You should go to the hospital wing later and see if you can get a sleeping potion for tonight. I'm sure your father would sign off on that. Are you nervous about something? Please tell me you're not worried about the game coming up, because you've got this Mya. You're one of the best seeker I know; well besides Lily, but she was bred into seeking, look at her grandfather, and father, and mother." Eli rambled.

"Okay how did this go from me to Lily?" Mya questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry when I get in Quidditch mode it's hard to stop." Eli laughed. "Seriously are you worried about that? I was being completely honest when I told you that you were going to be great."

"Trust me Eli, Quidditch is the least of my worries right now." Mya said taking a seat next to Lily.

"Hey." Lily nodded before turning her attention back to Hugo on her other side.

"Then what is it?" Eli continued to push.

"Eli drop it." Mya warned.

"What's going on?" Albus questioned.

"Mya won't tell me why she's so stressed." Eli explained before turning to look back at Mya. "Come on Mya, you're my best friend you know you can tell me anything."

Mya stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth refusing to speak. Lily gave a small laugh, knowing exactly what was going on. "Looks like you guys will never know."

James watched as Mya slipped into her seat at the Gryffindor table. He tried so hard to keep his eyes off of her, but he couldn't help it. He didn't notice what was going on around him. He didn't notice Abby slip something into his drink or the fact that everyone around him seemed to notice it.

"James? Hello earth to James?" Alex shouted finally gaining James' attention.

"What?" James snapped.

"What's with you today?" Penny asked.

"What? Nothing." James insisted before reaching for his drink and taking a sip.

Abby's eyes went wide as she started to bite her nails. She had a feeling this was going to turn out bad. All it took was a drop for James to spill his guts and she had put more that that in it on accident.

"Are you sure that everything's okay?" Alex asked again.

"Well no actually." James confessed. His eyes got large and he covered up his mouth. "What the hell? I didn't mean to say that!"

"What's wrong James?" Alex asked, completely ignoring the face that James had said something else.

James muttered something from underneath his hand as Abby slouched down on the bench.

"What was that?" Penny questioned.

James involuntarily lifted his hand from his mouth. "I said I kissed Longbottom."

Everyone that heard James' comment turned and gawked at him. All of James' friends stared at him like he had a third head. Even Abby had risen up from her slouch to give James a look.

"What did you just say?" Abby demanded. There was no way in hell that James had kissed Mya fricken Longbottom.

"I kissed Longbottom!" James shouted so that the whole Great Hall heard him.

All heads turned towards the Slytherin table. James slammed his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with horror. Abby looked like she was going to faint and Alex didn't look as amused with the prank as he was before.

Over at the Gryffindor table Mya spit the toast she had shoved into her mouth back out and all over the table. Her face started to turn bright red, matching her tie, in embarrassment and horror. She watched as James ran out of the Great Hall and knew that he had the right idea; run away. She leapt up from the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall, ignoring her friends' concerned and confused yells to her.

**I swear I haven't forgotten about this story. I know it's not the longest chapter and might be a disappointment after your long wait, which again I am sorry for. I've been super busy with my senior year, but I finished this chapter and found my notebook so I wanted to post it for you guys, and don't worry I've started to write chapter 10 as well which is called "The Hedgehog". I hope you guys will all send a review and subscribe if you like the story. Thanks for reading you guys. **

**-Chelsea**


End file.
